


Jealous

by FlowersAndLace



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Community: Making Hugo Spin (Les Mis Kink Meme), M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersAndLace/pseuds/FlowersAndLace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/11823.html?thread=3538223#t3538223</p><p>Enjolras is jealous of Grantaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> In 19th century 16 was over the age of consent.

A young girl flirted with Grantaire,

She was slender creature of sixteen, an actress and prostitute of a local brothel theatre,  and very pretty with her fake flowers and jutting cleavage. And yes, she _flirted_ with  Grantaire, who smiled and laughed and seemed, in his good-natured way,  to enjoy the girl´s antics. 

"Enjolras?" Blue eyes which had shot daggers toward the pair, turned to Combeferre, who looked rather amused by his reaction. 

 _I have more important things to do than those two,_ Enjolras reminded himself, but when he looked at Grantaire and the girl, the shameless hussy was bowing so that her breasts threatened to jump out of the neckline. 

Enjolras pushed his chair back, rose and marched to the couple. He knew that the girl was just doing her job, she had no reason to pretend purity and innocence, but he was still angry, when he sat at the same table. 

"Mademoiselle, with all respect, leave it to be," he said. 

"Excuse me?" the girl said. Enjolras sighed and dug couple of sous from the pocket of his and gave it to the girl. "This man is with me."

Jehan, the eternal romantic, sighed behind the book of poems.  Grantaire started to smile. 

The girl raised her eye-brows.  Then she grinned. "Oh, well, thank you for the sous, Monsieur!" she said, took her glass of wine and went to sit with Courfeyrac, who welcomed her with a smile. 

 


End file.
